Even A Devil May Cry
by Adrian Cloud
Summary: 6 months have passed since Dante dealt with the Temen ni gru problem, and the final battle with his brother. A new threat is presented to the Son of Sparda, beginning with a beautiful Angel walking into Devil May Cry.


Mission 1: A Devil's Guardian.

I'm sure everyone has already heard of it: The legend of the Demon King. It doesn't matter who told it to you, or where you might have heard it. It could have been passed around a campfire, or told to you as a child to scare you to sleep. Whatever the case was, this particular story is everything but just a story: It was a reality.

Close to 2000 years have passed. The Demon World had managed to cross the borders between our world and theirs, plaguing and infecting our homes and streets with their filthy creatures. Everything in our world seemed lost, as the evil monument Temen-ni-gru towered over the city. That was until one of those very demons woke to justice, seeing the evil that was being caused to our world.

His name was Sparda.

He stepped up against the very creatures he was born unto, and brought their plan of domination of our world to a halt. It was a long fought battle, ending in Temen-ni-gru's decent back into Hell, as the Demon world, as well as Sparda's powers, were closed off from our world.

He became a legend among humans for the next 2000 years, living life as that of a regular human until those legends became nothing more than a myth. People had already forgotten the greatness that was Sparda. He lived a great life, yet upon his death, no special services were held for the once Legend.

But, 10 years before the eventual passing, the Dark Night fell in love with a mortal woman, who eventually gave birth to the Demon King's sons: Vergil and Dante. Both of these boys, identical to the other, had the blood of their demon father pumping through every vein in their bodies. Sparda protected his family from the on coming threats of the demon world, until fate would no long have him alive.

The mother, a woman named Eva, was soon murdered by a raid of demons. The two twin boys, Dante and Vergil, were separated from that day on, with only minor keepsakes from both their mother and father.

Little did anyone know that both of these boys, connected by life and blood, would turn out to be the worst of enemies.

The Demon World echoed as sword clashed with sword, making sparks to slightly singe the flesh and burn the hair. Blood flowed from the two beings on top of the waterfall, mixing with the water to create a murky brown liquid that was quickly washed away over the edge. Grunts of pain, and gasps for breath clashed over the thundering clashes of metal on metal. The fight seemed to go on forever, until...

"Dante!" Vergil yelled, collapsing to one knee of the running demon world waterfall. He was gasping for breath, trying his hardest to keep himself up, and not go face down into the water. "Am I... Being defeated?"

"What's wrong?" The twin brother Dante said, encircling around his fallen brother. He brought Rebellion down from his firm and fighting grasp, staring down at Vergil, "Is that all you got? Come on," He said, motioning to Vergil in a come hither motion, "Get up! You can do better than that!"

The taunting from Dante was infuriating the older Vergil. He looked up at Dante, clenching his fist in anger, as the world around him had begun to shake. "Argh!" He yelled, forcing himself up to his weakened feet.

"The portal to the human world is closing, Dante." Vergil stated, as the Demon Waterfall they were standing upon had begun to shake more violently. "It's because the amulets have been separate."

"Let's finish this, Vergil..." Dante peered through the bangs of his white hair, his blue eyes shining with the power passed down from his father. "I have to stop you..." He paused, picking his head up to his brother fully now.

"Even if it means killing you..."

Vergil smirked at his brothers response, holding Force Edge out in front of him, squaring Dante up, and preparing for his attack. The blade whistled and hummed as it was swung around Vergil's head and into a prepared stance. The two brothers took into a run, the water they were standing in coming up and splashing them in their faces with every forceful step they took, and falling back down as if a gentle rain.

The speed of both was remarkable, as any normal human would have wondered how they moved so fast. Rebellion and Force Edge were brought back as the two brothers neared one another. They seemed a shadow to one another, until a rainbow of blood followed Rebellion after making its connection.

"HIEYAH!" echoed all throughout the demon world, as both brother stood passed each other, apparently waiting for some kind of effect. All seemed still, and minutes seemed to pass, until Vergil faltered forward a couple of steps. Force Edge fell from his grasp, digging straight into the wet and muddy ground beneath their feet.

A golden medallion, encasing a beautifully glowing ruby, fell from Vergil neck, having broken off of its chain, into the murky water at his feet. It was quickly reclaimed, Vergil turning, grunting in pain, back to his brother behind him.

"No one can have this Dante..." He forced from his lips, gasping for breath and clutching the charm close to his heart. Dante had re-sheathed Rebellion, turning to face the mess that was his brother. "It's mine... It Belongs to a Son of Sparda..."

Vergil backed himself up to a rocky edge, keeping his ever piercing gaze on Dante as the waters fell from the fall, crashing what seemed like miles below him. Upon seeing Dante make a dash to stop him from jumping, Vergil brought his second sword, Yamato, up to Dante's throat.

"Leave me, and go...!" He scolded at his brother, taking another step or two closer to the edge. "If you don't want to be trapped in the Demon world... I'm staying..."

The two twins stared at each other intently, not moving, not speaking a word. It wasn't until Vergil took one more step, falling back over the edge of the cliff, that more words, the final words, were spoken.

"This place... Was our father's home..."

With wide eyes, Dante made an attempt to try and save his brother from the fate of the bone crushing landing below. It was stopped, though, as Vergil slashed his sword into Dante's left palm. He could do nothing but watch as his brother faded into the darkness below.

Believe it or not, Dante looked sad, as he turned and walked quietly in the other direction. He stopped at Force Edge, pulling the blade back out of the muddy ground, and quietly, sadly, walked away from this sad sight.

- - -

Dante walked back through the ruined and abandoned city, a young girl, who he deemed as Lady, following closely behind him with her Rocket Launcher in one arm, and a motorcycle handle bar(Only the Handle Bar XD) in the other. The two had made their way to what was left of Dante's brand new Agency building. It was everything but brand new now at least

"Are you going to rebuild it?" Lady asked, walking up close behind him, and looking up at all the fallen bricks and cement.

"Of course... With a day like today, I'm positive this town could use a Paranormal Investigator. To think..." He turned to her, giving her a sort of half-ass smirk. "Just before all of this started, I was worried about trying to find a name for this place."

"Have you found one now?"

"Thanks to you..." He gave a more warm smile to her, turning his head back to the rubble in front of him. He peered down at the slice that was in his left hand for a moment, before picking his head back up, "... I think I have. Wanna know the name?"

"Of course..." She gently set the rocket launcher down into the ground, moving up close to him to look at the building.

"Devil May Cry."

- - -

6 Months later.

Since the incident of Temen-ni-gru returning from the demon world, the city seemed to be as lifeless as it once used to be. Dante seemed to get no business what so ever. An occasional demon here, Hell fires jutting out of the ground there. It was all things Dante could have taken care of in a matter of minutes.

"Damn this city!" Dante yelled, his voice echoing through the still rather empty building of his Devil May Cry Agency. He threw his trademark guns, Ebony and Ivory, down on the desk in a fit of anger, kicking the chair so it returned back in its upright position. He put his feet up on the desk and relaxed. "It's turned to nothing more than a sleeping city! I cant get ANYTHING in this place!"

He flipped his mane of white hair out of his face, taking look around the main office room. He had taken up a hobby of collecting demon heads when he opened up the business, and mount them up on the wall... In the past six month, he only had 3 different heads. Damn, some job he took up.

Almost as if expecting the phone to ring, Dante kicked the desk with the heel of his boot, watching the phone reciever flying from the hook and into his hand. "Devil May Cry, Where You Pop em', and We Lock em'."

There was a brief silence in the room, in which Dante looked around, waiting for some kind of response. _Maybe it's the way I am answering the phone that's scaring people away..._

The phone receiver came to life, as Dante listened intently to the word being spoken. "A demon inside of a childs body... Posession? Sorry lady, I don't do Exorcisms. The belief of the Holy Father is just out of my personal reach. Call the Church."

He tossed the phone away from his ear, watching it land back on the hook. Maybe he was being too harsh to that person. He didn't care too much about it right now though. He had other pressing matters to get too... Like the lack of food in his stomach.

But of course, no one was going to give him that chance. The bell to the front door chimed as it was pulled open, in stepping a young girl, seemingly about Dante's age. At first glance, Dante thought he saw a white light floating over her head. But then he figured he was probably just hallucinating from hunger.

"Sorry, I'm closing shop early," He got up out of his chair, making his way toward the kitchen door. "But, if you need to use the can..." He pointed over his shoulder to a nearby door, "It's in the back."

The girl smiled, taking a few more steps inside, but more so in his direction than toward the bathroom. "Hello Dante... Son of Sparda..."

Pausing, and looking over his shoulder, the half demon glimpsed over the girl standing there. _Why does that have to be the one thing everyone knows me by..._

"Alright beautiful..." He walked back over to the desk, sitting back in his chair and setting his feet up on the desk. He gave a rather half-ass smirk at her, as he spoke up, "What can I do for you?"

Beautiful she was indeed. Her blonde hair fell down, in amazing and soft curls, past her shoulders, veiling her stunning purple eyes that gazed down into his ice blue ones. Her white dress fit her nicely, and gave the right kind of attention just where it was needed, the dress end flowing down past her knees.

Her smile would have been enough to make him shiver. It was a lot different that any other "Full" human girl he had ever seen. It seemed to be the origin point of the emanating light that surrounded her body.

"Dante... I am you're Guardian Angel..." She gave off another angelic smile, the glow of her halo reappearing as the golden ring of light floated over her head. To follow that, a pair of feathered angel wings spread from her back, surrounding her body close like a blanket being wrapped around her body.

The look on Dante's face was shocked. A guardian Angel? This must have been some kind of joke. He was a half demon! Why in the world would a half demon need a guardian Angel to look after him? It was completely ridiculous!

"Come on!" He laughed, setting his feet back on the ground, and sitting up right in his chair. "Me? Needing a Guardian Angel? You said it yourself! I am the Son of Sparda!"

He got out of the chair, walking around the desk until he was face to face with her... Well close to face to face. She was rather short compared to him. "Why would I need the protection from a being too divine for my own personal liking?"

"That is a question that does not need answering, Dante..." She continued to give off a warm smile. As she looked up to him, her wings fluttered about, as if living a life of their own, waiting patiently for the command to start flapping. "Although, I am sure the answer will come to you in the very near future."

He snorted, and turned away from her. This conversation was beginning to bore him to all extent. Sure, he had seen his share of demons, and was almost positive in the existence of the Devil... But Angels and God? If it were true, why was he the one taking care of the dirty work on God's green earth?

"Forgive me, my angel beauty, but you are not catching my attention as much as you may want it to. So if you don't mind... The door is..."

Dante's sentence was cut short, as he spun around toward his desk, scooping up Ebony and Ivory, spinning back to aim at the door behind her. "Get down!"

The exploding rounds of the .45s echoed through the office room with each rapid flick on Dante's fingers. the bullets traveled through the air, until reaching the frame of the ever dusty and rotting bodies of the demons that had stepped foot inside his home. The demons screeched and writhed in pain, turning up into puffs of smoke as they had begun to disintegrate back down into the depth from which they came.

Although the front door was taken care of, more and more of the creatures were coming from al directions, not even bothering to use the door. He continued to fire as quickly as he could, aiming the .45s in as many directions he could, as fast as he could. He was taking care of them rather well.

It wasn't much of a fight by then. Ebony and Ivory were lowered from their sharp aim, smoke rising from the barrel as he had finally ceased his firing. If anything he hated, it was that all these demons knew just where he lived and where to find him.

"See, Angel... I don't need a..."

One individual creature had jumped from the second story banister, raising its scythe up to strike down on the unexpecting Dante. He had no time to react on it... Although, he really didn't need to act on it.

Shots were fired, and the piercing sounds echoed again throughout the small office. Only this time, the rounds were not being fired by Dante, but from the Angel-girl, and her own personal .45s

When the demon returned to the shadows, the girl had a smirk on her face, different from the warm and inviting smiles she was giving before.

"My name, half demon..." She spun the guns on her fingers several times, stopping them to release the empty magazines from the handle. The smirk on her face grew a bit wider, at the sheer enjoyment of calling him Half Demon, in spite of him calling her Angel, "...is Ayumi... And I would like to introduce you to my two favorite men... Michael and Gabriel." She put the two named guns back where they were originally stored: In holsters that were hidden under her skirt.

Dante, who was probably at a loss for words at her skill, nodded his head in appreciation, laughing a little bit, yet having the typical smirk ride against the skin of his lips. "Now you are talking my language..."

The phone rang once again, and Dante walked over to the desk to pick up the receiver, setting it against his ear.

"Devil May Cry?"

The phone came to life, the chatter going directly into his ear, so only he could decipher the mumbles and groans. "Look, I already told you! Call the Church... What...? $5000 to perform the exorcism... But... I know and... You are not understa..."

To Ayumi, he would probably sound like an idiot, apparently unable to finish his sentences. When he looked over to her in hope of help, she nodded to him, "Take the job Dante... It's for the right cause..."

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his silver hair, "Alright, alright! I will help you!" He slammed the phone down on the hook, cursing at himself for ever taking a job such as that. He walked over to his sword rack, reaching up and taking his well balanced Rebellion sword off the wall, and set it to the leather sheath on his back.

"For your sake... And for my own too..." He turned, and walked over to where she was standing, looking down into her bright purple eyes. "I hope you know what you are getting us into, Angel Ayumi..."

Their feet echoed on the hard wood floor of his office, as the two beings exited through the door.

-Mission 1 Complete-


End file.
